Tarzan Boy
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: On a boring Monday, Stan's imagination ventures a little too far, and he finds himself in Imaginationland - living out a fantasy with Gary Harrison. NSFW


**Tarzan Boy**

* * *

"This is the longest Monday ever." Stan groaned as he pressed his head to the desk.

It was second period and he was bored out of his mind in math class. In the desk beside him, Gary Harrison glanced over, but said nothing, his posture straight as he kept jotting down notes. He didn't dare speak to Stan Marsh, and Stan never spoke to him. After all, they hadn't really interacted much since that whole escapade in the fourth grade. Now being in the eleventh grade, they were still as far apart as ever. Not to say they weren't in almost every class together. Stan had really picked up his grades after he realized he was on the path to becoming like his father, which meant he was placed closely to Gary in classes.

Also not to say that Stan didn't think about Gary a lot, or purposefully sit next to him, or maybe sometimes talk about him with Kyle.. How could he not? The guy was a distraction. His golden hair and shining smiles that seemed to light up the room. It made Stan angry. How could he be so damn perfect? Captain of the soccer, wrestling, and tennis teams, president of the tapestry club... Not to mention his constant charitable behavior, and his outlandish religion that seemed to set him so far a part from everyone. And all done with a friendly grin that made Stan's breath pick up. Why did he have to _do_ that?

Stupid Gary.

Stupid math class.

Stupid Mondays.

Stan groaned and glared menacingly at the clock, willing it to turn faster. They were only a half-hour into an eighty minute class and he wanted to claw his eyes out. Instead of inflicting bodily harm on himself or the angelic boy beside him, however, he rested his head on the desk and willed himself to fall asleep. He already knew this lesson - it was just review. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to be at home, in bed, or maybe on the couch eating a box of pizza with Kyle. Instead, he kept glancing over to Gary out of the corner of his eye. Gary had his plump bottom lip chewed as he wrote what the teacher was saying, not that he needed to. He was smart enough to have learned it the first time, Stan knew this. He was just being a good student. His eyelids were alternating between half mast and invisible, based upon whether he was looking at the board or at his notes.

Stan wondered if Gary ever doodled on his notes, kind of like Stan did. Stan would draw all sorts of things on his papers - bicycles, birds, tigers, trees, his friends, his not-so-friends (like Gary)... He numbly shut his eyes and thought of Gary Harrison doodling a picture of Stan himself, striving for perfection like he always did...

* * *

"Ughhh..." Stan groaned. His vision was darkness, littered with little flecks of light, and he winced, before opening his eyes.

The sparks didn't disappear, and neither did the pounding in his head. He looked around with a heavy frown on his features - he didn't recognize his surroundings. Sitting up, he glanced down to see that he was still in his brown jacket and worn out jeans. But why was he in such a jungle looking area? In confusion he came to a stand, observing the thick grass and tropical trees around him. He began to walk forward, wondering how he'd gotten there. He felt more annoyed than anything else - just, what the fuck man? What the fuck?

At least it was better than math class.

As he waded through the thick foliage, he found himself faced with a beautiful waterfall, glistening with a mesmeric stream. It looked breathtaking, but recognizable. It looked like something out of his-

"Imagination?"

Stan spun around to come face to face with none other than the mayor of Imaginationland. "What the hell?" Was all he could manage.

The mayor smiled. "It's been awhile, Stanley. But you're here again!"

Stan frowned. "Um, yeah. Care to tell me why?"

The smile faded from the mayor's face, and a look of incredulity replaced it. "Why... I don't know. I thought you knew. Maybe you just have been imagining too hard!"

Stan stared at him skeptically. "Yeah, right. Well, can I go now?"

The major laughed. "I can't help you with that! We're in your imagination - your realm. You control this place."

"I do?" He tilted his head, now a bit more interested.

"Well, yes, subconsciously." The major sniffed. "Otherwise, I don't know if _he'd_ be here."

Stan's brow furrowed. He was about to ask _who_, before he was interrupted.

"Hello Stan!" A boyish, excited voice called to him from behind.

Stan knew that voice. Slowly, he turned, and a few feet away stood Gary Harrison. But not the Gary Harrison he knew - it was a Gary Harrison that had a pair of feline ears on his head, and was practically nude save for the tiger pelt covering his genitals. A tail curled from behind him too. The tiger fur, rather than being orange, was instead yellow to match the color of Gary's hair. The sun glistened on his perspiring skin, his well toned body looking warm in the humid jungle air.

Stan gawked and couldn't help himself from staring. Oh God, he'd thought of Gary wearing that sort of thing _once_ - and as an _accident_ - so why...?

"It's so good to finally have you here with me," Gary stepped forward, closing in on the frozen Stan.

"Gary, what the Hell is going on?" Stan mumbled, his brow furrowing. "Why are you here?"

_Why are you talking to me?_

Gary smiled at him welcomingly. "Because you want me to be." His eyes dipped down to Stan's chest, and then a little further, before flickering back up to his eyes. "You look _hot_ in all that, Stan. Why don't you take some of it off and splash around in the lake with me?"

"Uuuuhhhhhh." Came Stan's intelligent response as his face grew flushed.

Okay, that was _definitely_ from the heat, and _not_ from Gary's words. And maybe... If the heat _was_ so bad, it wouldn't hurt... To take off some of his more winter appropriate clothes. Just as he thought this, Gary's face brightened, and he extracted his arms, running his hands down Stan's chest and then beginning to unbutton his jacket. Stan gasped as Gary pulled it off of his shoulders, taking every opportunity he could to lean in, running his hands down Stan's arms as he pulled the sleeves off of Stan. His palms pressed into Stan's stomach as he pushed the shirt up, slowly taking it off of his head. All the while, Gary remained with his ever pleasant smile, as though nothing was off about this situation.

"Gary," Stan breathed.

Oh God, and then Gary dipped to his knees, his face level with Stan's crotch as he stared up, eyes wide but innocent as he unbuckled Stan's pants with tantalizing slowness. He thumbed the button for a few moments, before pulling the zipper down and then, grasping Stan's hips, he pushed down the jeans, his hands never ceasing in their contact with Stan's legs. Stan was breathing hard now, his face red. He felt like the more clothes Gary took off, the hotter he got.

When Stan was clad only in his boxers, Gary stood up, stepped back, and raked his eyes over Stan's form. A wry grin crawled onto his face that really didn't look like it should have belonged to Gary Harrison, but his eyes fell half lidded as he gazed into Stan's eyes with a raised brow.

"Me_ow_." He breathed, his voice deep and seductive.

Stan swallowed hard. Was this really a part of his imagination? Something he'd subconsciously wanted all along?

Gary intertwined his fingers with Stan's, before pulling him forth, a bubbly laugh flowing from his full lips as he jumped into the lake. Stan fell in with a gasp, before he resurfaced, blinking rapidly. The water was pure and fresh, and felt incredibly clean. It refreshed him and he laughed, splashing Gary. Gary splashed back and the two of them played in the water for a bit, Stan feeling happier than he'd felt in a long time.

Suddenly, Gary pressed him to the rim of the river, against the thick grass. His chest was flush against Stan's, and his knees grazed Stan's inner thigh, eliciting a sharp gasp from the more surprised of the two. He blinked up at Gary rapidly, who looked so utterly _handsome_ in the golden sun, his skin slick and wet from the water. Stan swallowed thickly as Gary wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and gazed into his eyes, his grin still friendly. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, and then pressed them against Stan's, who outright moaned at the contact.

"G... Gary?" he breathed out, his face red as he stared at the object of his imagination.

"Mmmm... Yes, Stan?" Gary responded, his voice breathy but keeping his usual happy tone.

Gary rolled his hips, allowing their crotches to rub again. Stan groaned at this. He'd been hard before, much to his chagrin, and this only served to arouse him further.

"Well, this is getting fucked up. I'm out," declared the mayor of Imaginationland, who whisked himself out of existence in a flash.

Stan didn't really care about the pesky man's departure, instead focused on he deep azure of Gary's eyes and the red of his cheeks. He'd wanted this for so _long_, and if this were his imagination, then there were no consequences... Right? With that ideology in mind, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Gary's. Gary smiled into the kiss, and kissed back, rubbing their groins together once more. He began to do it continuously, slow at first but then growing faster. Stan moaned into his mouth, and then pulled back, resting his face in the crevice of Gary's neck, his hot breath tickling the imaginary feline man.

"Oh _Stan_," Gary cooed, his voice still in that low pitch. "I'll do anything you want."

"Yeah?" Stan grunted, getting into it. "How about you let me fuck you?"

Gary hoisted Stan up, his strong muscles easily lifting him onto the grass just outside the water, and then crawled on top of him. He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Stan's lips, raking his hands down Stan's chest and grinding their hips together once more.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, Stan Marsh." Gary breathed into his ear, before he shot down and tore Stan's boxers off of his legs.

He discarded the pelt covering his own crotch, revealing his own hardened length, standing at attention. Stan stared down in desire; it was just like he'd imagined. Which... Made sense, all considered, but he didn't want to think about the fact that this wasn't real, and that the real Gary Harrison probably didn't give a rat's ass about Stan, let alone ever want Stan to say something so lewd. What mattered right then was the fact that this Gary Harrison - the Gary Harrison of Stan Marsh's dreams - was here, and he was ready to go through with something Stan had wanted for awhile. Even if he'd never really wanted to admit it.

Stan imagined that his dick were lubricated and just as he'd done so, Gary had begun to sit himself down upon it. Stan's eyes widened and he sputtered out at the suddenness of it all.

"Wait, dude- doesn't it hurt?" He cried in concern, feeling Gary's ass envelope more of his cock.

Gary shook his head, face red but smile wide. "You didn't imagine it hurting me." He leaned forward when he had sat all the way down, thumbing over Stan's cheek bone. "You'd never want to hurt me."

"I'd never want to hurt you," Stan repeated, but before he could think any further on that, Gary began to move up and down rapidly.

Stan moaned loudly as Gary bounced up and down and watched him. His toned body, shining with sweat and water, his face red and his eyes hazy. Gary looked lost in the moment, groaning lowly as he effectively fucked himself. Stan let out a guttural sound, and flipped them over so that he was on top, and began to thrust away harshly at Gary. He pounded into his ass mercilessly, revelling in Gary's every sigh and cry. Gary clawed at Stan's back, pressing his knees to Stan's hips and whispering sweet nothing's in his ear. Stan would only fuck him harder with every word, and he wanted to cry, because he had really _needed_ this.

"You like it when I fuck you?" He ground out, littering Gary's neck with kisses and bites.

"Yes!" Gary cried out, pushing his hips back into Stan's thrusts. "Oh gosh, Stan- it feels so good!"

Stan grabbed at Gary's ass, massaging it for a moment before slapping it and repeating the process. He turned Gary onto his side and pounded into him that way too, not being able to ever get quite enough of Gary's tantalizing moans. He was breathing hard, releasing his own cries frequently, and he watched the boy he'd fantasized over countless times give himself up completely to Stan. Regardless of his religion forbidding such a thing, he was Stan's, and Stan's alone.

"Do you love me?" Stan breathed out finally, his thrusts growing wild.

"Yes!" Gary cried out. "I love you Stan!"

And with that, he came.

He pulled out slowly, after having orgasmed inside of Gary, and the other boy seemed like he'd climaxed simultaneously. Gary sighed as they laid together, content in the lush jungle grass.

"Oh, Stan..." Gary mumbled.

"Yeah?" Stan peeked up at him. Gary was staring at him lovingly.

"Stan..." Gary simply murmured.

"...Yes?" Stan frowned.

"Stan." But Gary stopped there once more.

"What is it?" Stan demanded.

"STAN!"

Stan's eyes shot open and he looked up, only to see Gary Harrison staring at him. But this wasn't the imaginary Gary - this was the real one. Instead of being naked (and part tiger), he was wearing his usual jean jacket and white shirt. This one looked very concerned.

Stan frowned and rubbed his head. Had it all been a dream? "Uh... What?" He blinked.

"You fell asleep, and um, it's time for lunch, but you weren't waking up." Gary slowly supplied, looking down at him almost shyly.

Wait. The real Gary Harrison was actually _talking_ to him?

"Oh, man..." Stan groaned and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the headache. "...Thanks, that's... Actually, really nice of you." Gary was always nice, though, he knew that.

Gary smiled at him warmly. It looked like he wanted to say something more, but struggled, so he got up, and collected his things. Still, he stood there, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot as he kept staring at Stan, who could only keep staring back.

"Uh, hey." Gary licked his lips. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me? My mom baked way too many oatmeal cookies, so..." Gary trailed off.

It was unlike him, Stan thought, to be so timid, but he was more taken back by the fact that not only was Gary _actually speaking to him_ for the first time in years, but he was also inviting him to eat _with_ him. Stan's posture straightened and his eyes shot open, before a grin slowly spread over his face.

"Yeah," he muttered, getting up and grabbing his binder. "Yeah. That sounds awesome, dude."

He could have sworn he saw Gary blush, but then, maybe that was his imagination.

* * *

**The end!**

**Geez I've been needing to get this off my chest for awhile. Almost a year, actually. Tarzan Boy is a really great song.**

**I know a lot of school systems work differently. My high school had four periods a day, all of which were eighty minutes, so that's the period system I applied here. Third period is always lunch period. I hope that isn't too confusing for anyone. Anyway, Stary is a great ship. I hope you enjoyed; thanks for reading!**


End file.
